To Be Cherished When Awake And When Asleep
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Akaito gets in an accident saving Luki, and Luki can't help but to feel like it's all his fault. What can Luki do to help Akaito? And what does Luki want to tell Akaito so desperately? -Akaito/Luki, continued off of a prompt I got from The Random Otaku.-


**Hello.~ I hope you enjoy the story.~ I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot of the story! Prompt: If only I could have told him how I felt before all of this happened...**

* * *

If only I could have told him how I felt before all of this happened… It was devastating to me, he was in to hospital, and it was all my fault. Damn, that speeding car… If only it was me instead of him. He jumped in the way pushing me so I wouldn't get hit by the drunk driver, and now he was in a coma. He could have died, and it was all my fault…

"You may come in and visit him now. He may or may not wake up, it's hard to tell right now." The doctor came by and said. He left shortly afterwards after telling me about his injuries. And it only made me want to gag, broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, and more severe wounds. I just couldn't stand hearing about it.

"Oh, Akaito…" I thought sighing as I stared at him from the foot of his hospital bed. His red hair was in a messy flop upon the top of his bandaged head. His eyes were closed, one bandaged by the wrap on his head and the other blackened, purple, and painful looking. I walked along the edge of his bed, sitting in a guest chair just staring at him with tearful eyes. Soon the tears began to run slowly across my cheeks. "He could die." The thought echoed solemnly in my mind. I didn't know what to do, or what to think, really.

Akaito was lying there bandaged, bruised, and broken. It was a miracle that he was still breathing, or even alive really. I couldn't stand it, I just couldn't stand it. I couldn't do anything for him. And I felt like choking on my own tears, it was my fault in the first place, wasn't it?

I watched him for months, and his wounds healed. But mine just seemed to grow deeper. It wasn't long before I started having thoughts about dieing, I couldn't stand the fact that I put him in this position. It wasn't that I just missed him terribly, it was the fact that he was in a coma now because of me. And I couldn't do anything to help him. Which makes me even regret the face more that I couldn't tell him how I felt that day. That day I couldn't tell him, I was too afraid, too anxious. So I ran. I ran and ran, and he chased after me, only to get hit by a car in return.

And it was then that I heard him wake. "L-Luki…" He mumbled, it surprised me, but not as much as the fact that he was awake. It was almost, as if, for a moment I couldn't register it, I couldn't respond.

His eyes fluttered open like butterflies in the air, and he looked at me. For a moment he looked around the room and I could almost see what had happened clicking together in his mind; from the crash, to the hospital, to healed in bed. "Luki…" Akaito paused before continuing. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright!? Are you alright, is the better question?! You… You got hit by a car for me!" I cried out in frustration.

"Luki… All I need to know right now is what you were trying to say to me then. Please, it's… Important." I stared in disbelief at Akaito. Could he mean what it sounded like he meant? He was completely calm; looking at me with that stoic Shion look of his.

"… Why?" It was the only thing that could come out of my mouth at that very moment.

He sighed deeply and gave me a solemn look. "Because… If it is what I think it was…" Akaito paused for another brief moment before continuing. "I love you, too."

Once again I stared in disbelief at the man I loved, utterly speechless. "Why… Why would you say such a thing?" I turned looking away avoiding eye-contact.

"Come on, Luki…" Akaito spoke again.

"… Why should I believe you?" I chocked out, I don't even know why I said it. Yet, I didn't understand how a man like that could love a guy like me. After all, all I had done was get him hurt, and in a coma for so many months long.

"_Why would I say that? _Luki, _I love you_, no matter how much you can't believe it. After all, I _did _get hit by a car for you!" Those words stung, maybe it was true…

I looked sadly at him with pleading eyes and thought. "Oh, please forgive me, Akaito…"

"So… Do you, Luki? Love me back?"

"Of course I do! I've always loved you, Akaito. As cheesy as it sounds I have."

"Come here." He gestured with his head and I came closer. Then he gave me a quick and light kiss, of what seemed like forgiveness, I was stunned.

"Thank you, Akaito." And I kissed him back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story.~ **


End file.
